Moving In
by HopelessRomantic79
Summary: Ron manages to distract Hermione. Lemon-y goodness!


**A/N: Thanks so much to BlackHawk13 for checking this over for me. You're the best!!! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I only lived in England for 4 months (though I still want to go back so bad!!!!). **

Hermione was unpacking a box of books the Muggle way. Ron loved the moments when she forgot she was a witch and did things herself. She was currently lifting heavy volumes onto a wooden bookshelf. The thing was already crammed, and this was the third bookcase. Ron grinned, and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, simply watching her.

It was three years, three long years, since the end of the war. It had taken them, Ron and Hermione, years to get to this point, but they were finally making the ultimate step: moving in together, and getting married. They were working on the former; the latter would come in a year or so. Ron had proposed to an ecstatic Hermione last week. He could see her glittering ring on her left hand just now, and his heart swelled. He finally had his girl.

Hermione was standing now on her tip toes, trying to push the final book into place on the top shelf. Her wild, untamed hair was falling into her face, and she was trying to blow it off her face, to no avail. Ron watched as her sweater rode up her stomach as she reached up, exposing a stretch of creamy, soft skin. He groaned.

"Ronald, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to make yourself useful?" Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ron scrambled to get his wand out of his pocket, and muttered a charm to put the book into place.

"Oh, yes… wand…" Hermione absentmindedly muttered to herself.

"Forgot you were a witch, eh?" Ron asked smugly.

"Hush, you," Hermione said sternly, but Ron knew she wasn't actually angry at him. Too soothe any frustration she may have had with him, he hugged her from behind, running his hands under her sweater where it had ridden up before. She moaned softly, and turned in the circle of his arms. "Ron, we have to keep unpacking-" Ron interrupted her with his mouth on hers. She sighed as her arms wound around his neck and he deepened their kiss. As usual, he lost himself in her arms, in her kiss. He could keep doing this forever and he wouldn't complain.

"Ron…" Hermione gasped. "If you keep distracting me like this, we'll never get unpacked!"

"I like the boxes just like this," Ron said as he trailed kisses down her neck. "It's interesting. Like Muggle artwork… That shite you dragged me to in Muggle London…. The Tit Museum?"

Hermione laughed. "The TATE Modern, you prat."

"The Tit Museum would be much better, if you ask me." He cupped her breasts through her sweater, kneading them softly. She sighed contentedly.

She pulled him into a sweet kiss, but soon her tongue was stroking along the seam of Ron's lips, begging for entrance. They moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues met and tangled. They began discarding clothes off each other on the way to their bedroom, careful not to trip and fall over boxes. They were both in their underclothes when they collapsed onto the bed together, Hermione on top of Ron. Ron's hands were struggling to unclasp her bra. No matter how many times they'd done this, he still couldn't figure out the damn thing, and his wand was lost somewhere amongst the boxes where his denims had been tossed in their haste. Hermione broke away, sensing what he was trying to do. In less than a second, her bra was undone, and she threw it across the room.

"How do you do that? I mean… Oh, never mind," Ron said, and attacked her breasts with his mouth, Hermione half laughing and half moaning. He lavished attention upon each, while Hermione began swirling her hips across his. He broke away from her breast, gasping slightly. Hermione sat back up, straddling his knees, and tugged off his boxers, Ron helping. She looked down at his cock, which was hard and ready for anything she had in store for him. She grasped him in her fist, pumping him slowly and firmly, then faster, alternating her touches. Ron groaned. If she kept this up, he'd be making a mess all over her hand, and he wanted it hold off. He grabbed her hand, stilling her movements. She looked confused.

"Ron, I was going to…"

"No. No, I need you, and I'm going to cum inside you, love." She moaned and nodded her head, moving further up his body till she straddled his hips. She splayed her hands over his chest as he helped her lift her hips and sink onto his length. They both groaned as they were joined together. Hermione rocked her hips up against Ron's, and she began riding him hard.

"Oh, Merlin! Ron! Ron!" Hermione shouted, slamming her hips hard against him. He grunted, thrusting up hard into her, matching her movements. He gripped her hips hard, controlling her thrusts, which had become erratic as she came closer and closer to the end. She reached down between their joining, and began touching herself as she rode Ron into oblivion. She suddenly seized up, tightening with her orgasm, and Ron increased his own pace until he too came hard. Hermione fell limply on top of him, while they both fought to steady their breathing, their sweaty bodies sticking together. Ron stroked Hermione's hair as he softened within her.

"I love you, Ron," Hermione murmured, drifting off to sleep. "Only you can distract me like that, you git."

He kissed the top of her head, as he nodded off to sleep with her. "Hermione, you've always been able to distract me," he chuckled. "I love you, too."


End file.
